Embers of Dread
Embers of Dread is a co-op campaign available in Road to Legend (Descent’s PC or tablet companion). Campaign was released December 6th 2018. Campaign requires Labyrinth of Ruin and Lair of the Wyrm -expansions to play. Description « A darkness is rising as powerful forces seek to undo the fragile peace holding Terrinoth together. Dormant since the Dragon Wars, the strange obelisks scattered across the Ashen Hills have recently come alive with magical energies. Scouts from nearby Fort Rodric report mysterious robed figures disturbing the ancient structures. Meanwhile, a contingent of Dragonkin are massing within the Mountains of Despair. Rumors swirl that a leader has united them around a common cause, and whispers from the mountain peaks carry a name long forgotten: Margath… » Description in App: « A dragon-worshiping cult plots release an ancient Dragonlord from an eternal prison! Can you stop them? Or will Terrinoth be cleansed in dragon fire? » Intro « "Two days ago, the rune-carved obelisk in the Ashen Hills flared to life with mystical energy. Dame Corinne Varr, Castellan of Fort Rodrick, immediately dispatched her best soldiers to investigate the bizzare occurence" » « "The group was commanded by Knight-Lieutenant Eveline and advised by the scholar Kristoph, a priest of Kellos. Fortunately, Baroness Pryor of Pelgate had recently bolstered the garrison by hiring a group of adventures from the nearby Free City of Riverwatch..." » Campaign Structure Embers of Dread has a linear campaing structure, where outcome of individual quest doesn't affect next quest that will be available. Introduction: Map Tiles: 8,9,10,11,14,15,16,20,28,37,39 Reward: 1xp Head of the Snake (Act I) Description: "You are being sent to Fort Rodric with a letter fo Dame Corinne Varr, requaeting that troops we sent out in force to search for the Dread." Map Tiles:4,6,19,25,35,37,40,42,23 Reward: 1xp Fire with Fire (Act I) Description: "The legendary Cave of Wonders has been found! Unfortunately, it was found by the Dread. Whatever they seek there, you cannot let them have it." Map Tiles:4,5,7,10,12,31,32,35,43,S1 Reward: 1xp Catacombs of Dread (Interlude) Description: "The Dread are rumored to have begun beneath Vynelvale as an offshoot of a sect of priests devoted to serving dragons as the divine. Using a journal found in Kristoph's personal effects, Eveline send you to the holy city in search of answers about the Dread's past in order to prevent a terrible future." Map Tiles:8,10,11,13,14,16,17,18,22,23,27,28,43 Reward: 2xp Unearthed Thruts (Act II) Description: "Kristoph and Eveline have concluded that the next likely site for the Dread ritual lies in the accient ruins of Sudanya. The eastern city is fraught with danger, but they insist the threath must be stopped at all costs." Map Tiles:2,5,9,28,31,36,37,39 Reward: 2xp The Dragon Revealed (Finale) Description: "Rumors are spreading that Dread forces are converging on skydown, the ancestral seat of the braons of Ottin. The nearby Mountains of Despair are where Lord Roland of Kell slew High Lord Margath at the climax of the Dragon Wars, and given the Dread's obsession with Margath, that is unlikely to be a coincidence." Map Tiles:1,2,3,8,10,14,19,32,34,35,43(x2) Reward: Campaing outcome External Links Fantasy Flight Games announcement news: # https://www.fantasyflightgames.com/en/news/2018/12/6/embers-of-dread/ Category:Campaigns Category:Road to Legend